


Pour Your Sugar On Me

by hannahonice (hannahcook93)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2019, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, No Angst, Rich Keith (Voltron), Sex Toys, Sex Work, Smut, Sugar Baby Shiro, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Keith (Voltron), Texting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahcook93/pseuds/hannahonice
Summary: Signing up to be a sugar baby had been a last resort, but it was also one of the best decisions that Shiro had ever made.





	Pour Your Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> When I saw that bottom Shiro week was happening I knew I had to get in on it. I've always been a big fan of versatile ships but I'm a total sucker for bottom Shiro content. I ran a poll on my twitter and sugar daddy Keith won against sugar daddy Shiro with 56% of the votes.
> 
> I have chapter two planned out so I'll try to be speedy with finishing this.
> 
> Also I've edited through this multiple times but I'm still convinced that I will have missed some mistakes so please forgive me for that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> My socials: 
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/hannahonice)  
> [Tumblr](http://hannahonice.tumblr.com)
> 
> The fic title is taken from Pour Your Sugar On Me by Def Leppard.  
> The chapter title is taken from Into You by Ariana Grande.  
> (Quite a contrast, I know)

By the time Shiro arrives at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, he feels just about ready to collapse from the most stressful two weeks of his young-adult life.

He picks up the keycard for his room from the reception desk, trying his best to look composed despite his weary appearance. As usual, his prosthetic arm is noticed and the receptionist clearly tries her best not to stare, which Shiro somewhat appreciates.

Keycard in hand, he finds the elevator and taps it against the electronic reader on the wall. He leans back, waiting for the elevator to reach the right floor, giving himself a chance to rest his legs for a moment. After a minute or so, the elevator stops and opens, showing a single black door at the end of a short corridor.

The Presidential Suite.

Shiro steps in to his temporary home for the night.

Feeling too exhausted to explore, he heads straight for the bedroom, dropping his weekend bag to the floor and faceplanting on to the bed.

Shiro has no idea how long he’s been laying there when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees the name of the person he’s been waiting to hear from all day; all week really.

**Daddy.**

It’s more of a nickname really.

It was Keith; Shiro’s sugar daddy.

They first met six months ago, when Shiro’s friend Matt convinced him to register as a sugar baby online after struggling to pay his tuition and accommodation costs. Shiro had been brought up by his grandfather, his last living relative, after his parents died when he was seven. Two years in to his Master’s degree in astronautics and space engineering, his grandfather died. Shiro was alone. He managed to struggle with money for another year, taking on two part time jobs along with his studies, but they didn’t pay enough to cover his expenses. Signing up to be a sugar baby had been a last resort, but it was also one of the best decisions that Shiro had ever made. Without Keith, he'd never make it through his final year.

 **Daddy** : Are you at the hotel yet?  
**Shiro** : Just got here. I had to test out the bed, I can confirm that it’s incredibly comfortable.  
**Daddy** : Well I’m glad about that.

Keith was the one paying for him to stay there, in one of the most expensive hotels in the city, to give him a chance to relax after his exams. The downside was that Keith was stuck in San Francisco for work so Shiro would be spending the night on his own.

 **Shiro** : Thanks for spoiling me, you didn’t have to do all this. I just wish you could be here with me, then I could thank you properly.  
**Daddy** : I wish I could too baby. I’ve really missed you these last few weeks, but I’ll see you soon okay?  
**Shiro** : :(  
**Daddy** : I’m sorry baby but if it helps, there’s something under the bed for you. Text me once you’ve opened it.

Shiro dumps his phone on the bed and reaches under the bed where he finds a box, gift wrapped with red paper and black ribbon. He pulls the ribbon and delicately tears the paper away, excited to see what it contains. The first thing he finds, folded up in soft tissue paper, is lingerie. A matching set of beautiful black lace, a bra with three front straps that would crossover just below his collarbone and wrap around the back of his neck, as well as a pair of completely backless panties.

Shiro can only imagine the things that Daddy had planned for those.

He checks the box for more, and finds a dildo, deep red in colour and a good seven inches long, nestled in more tissue paper. Shiro retrieves it from the box along with a bottle of lube, and lays them down on the bed, the weight of the dildo making his dick twitch slightly.

 **Shiro** : It’s all out. What are you planning Daddy?

He receives his reply within thirty seconds.

 **Daddy** : I want you to take a shower, get yourself nice and clean for me baby. Then I want you to put on the underwear. There’s a black robe in the bathroom for you, put that on too. When you’re ready I want you to sit on the bed, turn the TV on and press the camera button on the remote.

Shiro contemplates the list of instructions.

 **Shiro** : What happens after that?  
**Daddy** : You’ll see.

Shiro shivers in anticipation. He grabs his wash bag and makes his way to the adjoining bathroom.

Flipping the light switch on, Shiro is met with low lights reflecting on the dark tiled floor and walls. An oversized bathtub sits in the corner of the room and for a moment, Shiro wishes he had time for a long soak. However, his eyes are drawn to the large shower, big enough to fit at least two people comfortably; perhaps even three. The largest wall is glass, giving Shiro a beautiful view of the skyline, the lights from the skyscrapers making the city glow like starlight.

Shiro makes the most of the shower, letting the warm water soothe his tired body. He cleans every single inch of his body, indulging himself in luxurious creams and lotions.

Once Shiro decides that he’s sufficiently clean, he dries himself off and dresses himself in the lingerie that Keith bought for him, starting with the bra. Shiro was a huge fan of lace. He thought it was pretty and he loved the feeling of it against his skin, especially on his nipples. It also helped that Keith had told him before that he looks beautiful wearing it.

The bra is easy enough to put on and Shiro’s ample chest does a decent job of filling it. The front straps criss-cross over his chest and rest behind his neck. The delicate panties are next. Shiro pulls them on and laughs at how ridiculous he feels. His dick is only just covered by the sheer lace, but his ass is completely exposed. He turns to check himself out in the mirror, turning to get a good look at himself. The bra really does look good, the tiny hint of bondage makes it seem more provocative. The panties however, make for a silly sight. His plump but muscular ass cheeks really are bare, completely and utterly on show.

He looks fucking great.

Shiro wraps himself in the silk bathrobe and heads for the bedroom. He sits at the end of the bed, picks up the remote and switches the TV on. Once it’s loaded up, he presses the camera button and is shocked to see himself on the screen, like a mirror image. He notices a red dot in the corner of the screen.

“Hi baby,” a familiar voice speaks through the TV.

Shiro grins.

“Keith! I missed you.”

“Oh baby I missed you too, especially that smile.”

Shiro raises his eyebrows in confusion and tilts his head to one side.

“I can see you. There’s a camera in the TV,” Keith clarifies.

“That’s pretty impressive.”

“Yeah, it’s livestreaming you to my computer.”

“I understand now, but why can’t I see you?”

Keith chuckles.

“Because you don’t have my permission.”

Shiro shivers and leans back, resting his weight on his hands. He’s careful to ensure that his neck and collarbones are on full display, showcasing the black straps crossed over his chest. He looks directly at the camera and pouts.

“That’s not fair. I miss you so much. I want to see you.”

“All in good time baby, now why don’t you take that robe off for me. Show me how beautiful you look in that lace.”

Shiro rolls his eyes dramatically, realising he wouldn’t be getting his way tonight. He pulls at the sash wrapped around his waist and slowly removes the robe, keeping his eyes on the camera, knowing that Keith was watching every single move he made. Shiro stands up and drops the robe beside the bed.

“Baby you look so fucking sexy. How does it feel?”

“It feels so good, I wish you could touch it. I wish you could touch me.”

Shiro lets his hands drift over his body, fingertips tickling over his barely covered cock, lightly caressing his toned stomach and finishing at his nipples, already hard from the anticipation.

“God, I wish I could too baby. Do a little spin for me, nice and slow. I want to see all of you.”

Shiro smiles and slowly twists on the spot, only making it halfway round before being interrupted.

“Stop.” Keith demands.

Shiro couldn’t help but smirk. Keith loves his ass, why else would he buy him underwear like that?

“Is there a problem?” Shiro asks innocently as he bends down over the end of the bed, sticking his ass out towards the camera.

He hears Keith groan and considers his trick a success.

“Baby you look amazing and your ass looks incredible. I can’t wait to be inside you again, I miss your warm, wet hole.”

Shiro quietly moans and turns his upper body, looking at the camera again but still showcasing his ass. He reaches both hands back to pull his cheeks apart. He’s getting needy already, wanting to be filled again and again.

“Daaaddy. My hole misses you too. It’s missing your big fat cock and it wants you to fill it up, nice and stuffed.”

“Baby,” Daddy growls, a warning.

Shiro sighs and sits himself down on the bed again. Normally using ‘daddy’ on Keith would break him, but the effect isn’t as strong through a screen.

“What do you want me to do? I’m all yours.”

There’re a few seconds of silence before Daddy responds.

“I want you to open yourself up for me, want you wet and messy.

Shiro gasps.

So, this is how tonight would to go. Daddy wants his baby to give him a show, and Shiro would give him the best damn show of his life.

“Whatever you want,” Shiro replies, grinning at the camera, “Any position requests?”

“Whatever you’re most comfortable with, it’s gonna be a while.”

Shiro lays himself back, hitches his legs up and spread them wide, keeping his feet flat on the bed, giving Daddy a heavenly view of his bare ass. He grabs the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount into the palm of his left hand while also coating the fingers on his prosthetic hand.

Shiro guides his left hand down to his cock, half hard from the verbal foreplay, and frees it from its lacey prison, while his prosthetic goes straight to his perineum and hole. Slowly teasing around the rim for a few moments, before gently pushing a finger inside, sighing as it slips all the way in. The familiar feeling of pleasure mixed with a little pain was delicious. Shiro curls his finger, remembering the exact angle and motion to achieve his goal, and gasps when he manages to rub the edge of his prostate.

Shiro continues to slide his finger in and out of his hole as he palms at his solid dick, teasing at the tip. The light stimulation combined with his steady fingering is starting to drive him crazy, but then he realises that Keith has been too quiet.

He lifts his head up to look at the camera, getting a full view of his hole being stretched by his metal finger. He feels inviting and desirable.

“Keith? You still there? You’re so quiet,” Shiro whines.

“Always baby, I’m always here with you,” he responds.

“Are you touching yourself? Are you hard yet?”

“Mmm, almost. I need more from you though. Think you can add another finger?”

Shiro’s finger grazes at his prostate once again, he throws his head back and moans, his back arching off the bed beautifully. He looks back up to the camera and smirks.

“Anything for you daddy.”

Shiro pulls his finger out and reaches for the lube again, squeezing more on to his fingers before slipping one back in, the second finger teasing at his rim. He winces slightly as the second finger slips inside but the stretch is exquisite.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Keith worries.

“Feels good… promise.”

“Okay baby, when you’re ready I want you to stretch yourself out a little more for me.”

Shiro groans as both fingers fill him perfectly.

“Daddy!”

He continues thrusting the two fingers inside himself while he uses his other hand to play with his balls.

“You look beautiful baby, so beautiful and full. I wish I could be there, I’d stick my cock in you and keep you nice and stuffed all night long.”

“YES!”

Keith always has a magnificent way with words and Shiro is close to the edge.

“Stop.”

And Shiro stops.

He releases the grip on his heavy sac and removes his fingers obediently. He whines loudly at the emptiness and lack of stimulation.

“Not yet baby,” Keith purrs.

Shiro grabs at the base of his dick and squeezes, stopping himself from cumming at the mere tone of Keith’s voice.

“Please Daddy, I need you now.”

“You’re doing so well, good boy. I need you to try three fingers now okay?”

Shiro willingly grabs the lube again, this time spreading it over three of his metal fingers. He rolls over on to his side, knowing that he can reach deeper inside him if he does. He twists his wrist around the tip of his dick as two fingers sink back inside himself, but this time he starts to scissor them apart, truly stretching his hole, preparing himself for the third finger and hopefully more.

“That’s it baby, now for the third. You’re almost there.”

Shiro slips his third finger past his rim and almost cums from the sensation. He huffs small moans and gasps into a pillow, panting louder and louder with every slow thrust.

Shiro imagines that it’s Keith’s hand on his dick, Keith’s fingers in his ass. He imagines Keith holding him close and bringing him over the edge. He imagines Keith taking his dick in his mouth and sucking, long and hard.

“Stop!” Keith demands for a second time.

And yet again, Shiro lets go of his dick and removes his fingers from his ass.

Shiro feels frustrated, the edging of his impending orgasm has him feeling desperate to be used.

“I think it’s time for you to fuck me now Daddy.”

Keith laughs, making Shiro sit up.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Shiro whines.

“Baby, I would never laugh at you. You’re just getting ahead of yourself, you haven’t even played with your toy yet.”

If it were possible, Shiro’s ears would have pricked up at that. He’d completely forgotten about the that. He’s practically beaming as he scrambles to grasp for the dildo, which must have fallen on the floor at some point.

“That’s more like it. I like seeing you smile.”

“I’d smile more if you were here.” “I know baby, but I can’t today.”

“I’ll just have to fuck myself with this instead then,” Shiro suggests, waving the dildo at the camera.

Silence.

Complete silence.

“Oops. Did I hit a nerve?” Shiro says playfully.

Keith exhales.

“You can use it to get off, but only _my_ cock can fuck you. Understand?”

Shiro begins to lube up the dildo, mentally preparing himself to take it.

“Sorry,” Shiro whispers.

He hates annoying Keith.

“No baby, you don’t need to apologise,” Daddy reassures, “I was just reminding you.”

Shiro smiles, his mood lifting instantly.

“Now, I want you on all fours when you take it. Face away from the camera, I want to watch your gorgeous ass get ruined for me.”

Deciding that the dildo had been sufficiently lubed from the base to the flared tip, Shiro moves on to his front, leaning on his elbows and raising his ass in the air.

“Stunning… now begin.”

Shiro brings the toy up to his hole and steadily presses the tip of the silicone cock inside, his hands shake from the anticipation. It burns a little, stretching him further than his three fingers could, but all it does is add to the heat lingering low in his belly.

Once bottomed out, Shiro clenches, keeping the dildo inside while he moves his hand away. He wants Keith to see every part of him.

“How do I look?” Shiro asks, wiggling his hips and groaning as the dildo nudges against his inner walls.

“You look amazing baby. How do you feel?”

“Full. So fucking good and full. I wish it was you. I wish it was your cock fucking me.”

Shiro proceeds to impale himself with the dildo, dropping his head into a pillow to stifle the loud moan about to break from his lips. Lube is leaking from his hole with every thrust, dripping down his balls.

“Let me hear you. I love the noises you make. I want you to sing for me.”

Shiro raises his head away from the pillow, faithfully obeying the demand. His hole clenches around the dildo, causing filthy squelching noises that sound positively indecent.

“It’s too much! I can’t! I need to cum!”

Keith growls.

“I’m not sure you deserve to cum baby. What happened to your manners?”

Shiro gasps as the dildo hits his prostate, stimulating the nerves. His cock rubs against the lace underwear, bringing him even closer to the edge.

“Please please _please_ Daddy. I’m sorry, I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you.”

Keith is silent for a few seconds, before he says the words that Shiro desperately wants to hear.

“Then cum.”

And Shiro does.

A groan rips from his throat, raw and unabashed. Abrupt tension thrills his body and dissipates, as the air is expelled from his lungs as he orgasms. His legs tremble as every last drop of cum erupts from his dick in stripes across the bed.

The TV screen goes black and so does Shiro’s vision.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro’s consciousness awakens at the sound of footsteps. He opens his eyes and sees a man so completely familiar, he’d know him from the taste of his skin.

Daddy.

Keith.

Skin as pale as porcelain. Violet eyes hidden by messy dark hair. He’s wearing work clothes, a dark-blue suit, designer of course, tailored to fit snug against his lean body, partnered with a deep red tie that is almost certainly made from expensive silk. His expression is the definition of smug and his trousers are tight around his thick, hard dick.

Shiro smiles wide, happy at his surprise visitor.

“Keith. You’re here.”

He sits up and pulls on Keith’s tie, dragging him closer. He falls back and pulls Keith on top of him, spreading his legs for Keith to rest between. Shiro claims his mouth and Keith kisses back hard, instantly deepening it and cupping a hand under Shiro’s head. Shiro feels drunk from the pure passion of it. Keith always joked that Shiro had him wrapped around his little finger, but in reality, Shiro would do anything Keith asked of him. When they part, catching their breath, Shiro finally relaxes.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing,” he sighs.

Keith smirks at that.

“Oh Takashi. I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
